The Night Before Exams
by somewhat inactive
Summary: Jaden just wants to study. Rosh has other ideas. JxR


**Set during JKA, while they're still students at the academy...I assume they would have had exams 8D**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Star Wars, Jedi Knight, etc.  
**

**THE NIGHT BEFORE EXAMS**

**

* * *

**_The Great Manifest Period. 20, 000 BBY to 17, 000 BBY. Remember that. 20-17. 000. BBY. Increased movement into the Slice, establishment of Expansion Region in its Rimward territories. Increased movement- Slice. Increased movement- Slice. Establishment Region, Rimward Territories. Write it out two more times. Increased movement- Slice. Establishment Region, Rimward Territores. What was the time span again? 20-16? No, it was 17 wasn't it..._

Rosh threw down his pen and glared at the durasheet he'd been writing on. Maybe if he stared hard enough, the information would sink into his brain. Or perhaps if he left the holobook under his pillow, the facts would absorb into his mind as he slept. Fierfek, did he hate studying. No matter how long or how many times he re-read or wrote out the content, it seemed to constantly slip from his mind as soon as he sat down before the examiner.

Giving the sheet one last glower, he threw it into his footlocker and rolled over onto his back, slamming his head back against the pillow. _20-17. BBY. Increased movement into the Slice...uhh, what was the rest? Gah. Maybe I'll have more luck with philosophy. _With a groan, he flung one hand off the bed and rummaged blindly in the footlocker, fumbling for his study datapad. Taking hold of a pad, he lifted it up and ran his eyes lazily over it.

_So Jaden,_

_I thought it'd be easier to make a letter than tell you out loud. I'm just shy, it's one of my lovable traits. I'll probably never give you this anyway, but-_

"Whoops. Wrong pad." Rosh quickly swapped his personal datapad for his study one. After the mishap, it seemed harder than ever to absorb anything. _Okay, fundamental nature of knowledge, reality, existence. K.R.E. Knowledge, reality, existence. K.R.E. Kre. Sounds like kriffing. Academic discipline. Set of views and theories. What was it again? K.R.E. Knowledge, reality, uh...enlightenment? No. Existence, that's right._

"Whaaaaa-haaaaa." Rosh wailed. "I can't study tonight!" he rubbed at his eyes, the small text on the pad seeming to swim before his eyes. Shifting onto his side, he gazed beseechingly at the figure on the next bed. "Jadeeeen!"

"Mmm?" Jaden glanced up at him before turning back to her own notes. "Hey, which Core World planet was undergoing overpopulation and lack of trade? During 20, 000 BBY?"

"Increased movement into the Slice." Rosh said automatically upon hearing the date. He shook his head. "Wait, what? I mean, uh, Metellos. I think. Why do we need to learn this stuff, anyway? Who cares about some random planet's domestic problems?"

"Because that was why a new hyperspace route was commissioned to Coruscant." Jaden said sternly, then yawned and folded her durasheet in half. "How's your study going? I heard a lot of muttering before. I congratulate you. Repetition is good."

"Uhh, actually it's not going overly well." Rosh admitted. "Nothing's sinking in! I just remember there was a slice, and 20, 000 BBY. And seventeen-something. And kriffing, I mean kre, I mean knowledge something existence. Or something."

Jaden chuckled, resting her chin on her folded arms. "I don't think Kyle will be too impressed if you say that at the exam tomorrow."

Rosh sighed heavily. "I'm going to fail. I know it. I'll sit there, and all the information will rush from my mind like a herd of charging Banthas. I will sit there, blank, and completely embarrass myself. That will be the moment of my failure."

Jaden laughed again. "Yes Rosh. Okay, I'm going to continue my studying now."

"It's not funny." Rosh protested, but Jaden had already turned back to her datapad and durasheets. Rosh muttered to himself, then buried his face in his pillow. _Mmm...I have this craving...for Tuufa cake. No Rosh, concentrate! Study! Study! Like Jaden's doing, see? Don't start thinking about anything other than your study!_

_Hey, did it just start raining? No! No, don't get distracted. Okay! Uhh, the Great whatsimajig. Manifest, that't it, the Great Manifest Period. Drill it into your head, Rosh. Drill it into your head. 20 000 BBY to 17 000 BBY. That's it, that's it. You've got that memorized. Just make sure you know that._

_But what if they don't ask about the Great Manifest Period? What if they ask about the Clone Wars? Or worse...the Mandalorian Wars? What if I can't remember which year Revan and his companions received the Cross of Glory? Is that even what the award's called?_

_Okay, no, don't panic. Calm yourself. Think of still water. Stang, now I'm thirsty. No Rosh, study now, drink later. Just...how's Jaden doing it? Is she writing something? I can't see, her hair's blocking my view._ Rosh sat up. "Yo, Jaden! How are you studying?"

"Eh?" Jaden looked up, her expression flickering annoyance. "Um, I'm just going over my notes and repeating them to myself."

"Oh, okay." _Was I meant to make notes? I just copied some stuff out of the textbook. Stang, I've been doing it all wrong! Do I have time to make notes? No! It's the kriffing night before exams! Okay, maybe I can just go over what I took from the book. So uh, let's see. Who brought the Mandalorian Wars to an end?_

_Uhh...Revan and Malak. That's right. And then what happened? _"Hey, Jaden, what happened after Revan and Malak ended the Mandalorian Wars?"

"Rosh, I'm trying to study here! Look it up in the holobook!"

_Oh man, now I've annoyed Jaden. She probably thinks I'm really pathetic. Maybe she's secretly laughing at my patheticness. _Rosh bit at his nails. _She might laugh harder if I fail epically at the exams! Maybe I should tell her now, before I fail epically. If I tell her after my failure, she might just laugh even more._

Rosh glanced at Jaden, but she didn't notice. _What do I say? Hey Jaden, I think you're really awesome. Will you be my girlfriend? I just thought I should ask before the exams in case I stuff up and then you won't take me seriously._

_No, that just sounds retarded. Okay, how about: Jaden, you're my best friend. But I think I like you __possibly as more than a friend. If I fail at the exams, at least you know that I think you're more than a friend, even if I failed. Wait, that doesn't make sense._

Rosh began beating his head against the pillow. He shot a look at Jaden again. She still didn't realize. _Okay! Jaden, your hair looks as soft and red as the mane of a well groomed Kath Hound! Or might she find that offensive? Jaden, your eyes are like the waters of Manaan on a stormy day! Or does that sound too random?_

_Okay, how about: Jaden, I really like you_.

"Jaden, I really like you." Rosh said.

Jaden didn't seem to notice, just muttered something about clone armies from Kamino. Rosh cleared his throat. "Jaden! I really like you!"

"Rosh, what is it now?" Jaden snapped. "I'm trying to study here! Or didn't you notice that the exams are tomorrow? If you're so sure you're gonna fail, why don't you try study a bit harder?"

_Jaden, your temper flames like the inferno of Mustafar. _Rosh picked at the edge of his durasheet. _Now she's mad at me. If at first you don't succeed, try, try again._

"Jaden, I think you're really awesome." Rosh said. Jaden turned and stared at him. "Rosh, that's very nice of you. Now will you please let me study?"

"Okay, uh..." Rosh turned back to his datapad as Jaden sighed in exasperation. _Hmm, what's this? Relationships used to be forbidden in the days of the Old Jedi Order. Gosh! Known Jedi who had relationships despite this rule included: Revan, Bastila Shan, Jolee Bindo, the Exile...hmm. I guess they're not forbidden now, right? Doesn't Master Skywalker have a wife? And Kyle? I'm not really sure._

"Okay." Rosh steeled himself, sat up and walked over to Jaden's bed. "Jaden, you are my best friend."

"Rosh, you are also my best friend, but not for very long if you don't let me stuuudyyy!" Jaden said menacingly, not even bothering to look up at him. "Geesh, before you were panicking over failing and now you're not even attempting to study. If your constant interruptions make both of us fail, I shall personally dismember some of your non vital body parts during our next training session."

_Jaden, you're really cute when you're angry and making threats._ "Jaden, your hair looks-"

"Rosh, why don't you stop looking at my hair and start looking at your textbook?" Jaden suggested in a rather threatening tone. Rosh sighed and slumped back on his bed. _Okay. I give up. She obviously doesn't find persistence endearing. Oh, how my heart breaks at the rejection! I shall lie here and die! And in the morning, I will fail my exam, and die again! And then I will go up to Jaden and say: I am dead! At least I attempted to declare my love for you before dying! And then I actually WILL die!_

Rosh hummed to himself. _"Jaden Korr! Jaden Korr! Canderous O. was Mandalore! He was the preser-ver then he went with Exiiiile!" Hmm, study song. That could work. At least it sorta rhymes. Korr-Mandalore. Heh. "20 thousand! 20 thousand! B!B!Y! B!B!Y! Great Mani-fest Period! Great Mani-fest Period! Slice slice slice! Slice slice slice!"_

"Lovely singing, Rosh." Jaden said drily. "But it's rather distracting. If you're going to continue, could you please do it in the freshers and shut the door? Or, if you'd rather stay here, then I shall go into the freshers and shut the door."

"Jaden." Rosh replied solemnly. "I really need to tell you something."

"If you're going to tell me that you find it impossible to study quietly, I have quite gathered that by now." Jaden said brusquely, then glanced at her chrono. "Stang! Lights out in half an hour! I really need to get back to work."

"Wait! Can I just tell you something really, really quickly? Please?" Rosh asked. Jaden eyed the chrono, then nodded. "Fine, make it quick."

"Ahem." Rosh hurriedly shoved his studying implements aside and sat next to Jaden on her bed. "Okay! Jaden! I thought I should tell you this before we take the exams, because if I fail epically, then at least you'll take me somewhat seriously."

"Mmkay." Jaden said. "So, what is this all important thing you need to tell me?"

"Jaden, I think I-"

"Hey, how's it going?" Raltharan flung open the dormitory door and marched in. "Hard studying going on with you two, I see! Anyone wanna help me out with the diplomacy? I can't remember-"

Jaden gasped. "I forgot to study diplomacy!" she half-dived off the edge of the bed and rummaged about, finally emerging with a holobook. "Okay, uh, what pages did we need to cover?"

Rosh glowered at Raltharan. _You will die, you stupid pile of worthless Bantha fodder! She was going to let me tell her! But nooo, you had to come in and distract her! I'm going to kill you. Slowly and painfully._

Raltharan stared back at Rosh. "Something wrong?"

"No." Rosh stalked back to his own bed and began packing up his materials. "I'm going to sleep."

Jaden looked up. "Shouldn't you be studying? We have a bit longer before we have to turn out the lights. Where's everyone else, anyway? Still in the library causing a commotion?"

"Yeah, it got a bit rowdy in there, so I decided to come here." Raltharan sat on his bed and pulled out a handful of datachips. "Uhh, I really should have labelled these. I think this one's for history, that one's for philosophy..."

_I heartily wish you'd stayed in the library. _Rosh thought sourly as he yanked off his tunic and pulled on his nightshirt. He swept everything off his bed and into his footlocker and pulled the covers over him. _I'm going to fail tomorrow, Jaden will laugh at me, and I'll blame that moron Raltharan._

_Jaden, you're the smartest person I've ever met. You shouldn't study so hard. The exams will be a no brainer for you._

_Jaden, you're far too good for Raltharan, and if he ever tries to hit on you I'll dissect him with his own lightsaber._

_Jaden, you're probably far too good for me as well. Maybe it would be better if I just gave up on this._

Now thoroughly depressed, Rosh closed his eyes and began counting Shaak in an attempt to sleep.

"Hey Jaden, listen to this." Raltharan said. "It helps me remember. _Carth Juhani Zaalbar Teethree Bastila! Bastila! Ca-anderous Ordo! Candero-ous Ordo! Jolee Bindo! Malak Revan!_ _Atton Ra-and! Mission Va-o! Onasi! Onasi! Bao Dur Disciple! Vi-isa-as Mar-r! HK-47! HK-47! _That's to remember the companions of Revan and the Exile!"

Jaden clapped. "A study song! That's clever."

Rosh sat up, eyes wide. _That...that's so unfair! In fact, this is the final straw! I'm going to strangle that nerf herding core slime Raltharan! I'll do it right now!_

"Oh, hey Rosh." Raltharan said. "I see you're awake. I thought you were sleeping."

_Like I could sleep through that tuneless caterwauling you called a song_. "I wasn't." Rosh clenched and unclenched his fists in the bedsheets. _Die, Raltharan. Die._

Jaden yawned. "Okay, I think I've studied enough for tonight. We have a study period before diplomacy, right? I'll do more then." she got up and headed into the freshers.

Raltharan perched on the side of Rosh's bed and prodded him. "Hey, are you prepared?"

"Yeah!" Rosh snapped. _Don't touch me. Stop sucking up to Jaden_. "And get off my bed. That's so rude, sitting on someone's bed without permission!"

Raltharan looked shocked, but got up, hands held up defensively. "Fine, fine! I understand, you must be stressed about the exams! Chill. We're all going through this!"

"The only thing stressing me out is you!" Rosh retorted. "I can't believe you! Just barging in like you own the place!"

"No one owns the dormitories-"

"Acting all clever and stuff!" Rosh continued. "Making out like you're some sort of genius, singing your stupid song, trying to get praise from Jaden-"

"Rosh!" He turned at the voice to find Jaden standing in the doorway of the freshers, and colored. "J-Jaden! You, uh..."

"Yeah, I heard all that." she continued into the room and began packing up. "Is something wrong? You two always got on before. Pressure from the exams, is it?"

"Whatever." Raltharan climbed into his bed. "Forget it, Rosh. I hope you're in a friendlier mood after the exams."

Rosh sat numbly. _Okay, now Jaden thinks I'm some sort of bully. I'll admit, from the outside I must have seemed a bit...harsh. But it's not like that! Stang, stang, stang! I'm such an idiot._

"Rosh?" Jaden asked. "What did you want to tell me before?"

_STANG! I can't tell her now, in front of Raltharan! Oh, this is a lovely fix, ain't it_? "I'll, uh, tell you later." _There goes my chance. Say goodbye to true love, Rosh old boy. You've royally screwed up. The next time you get a chance to tell Jaden, you'll have failed, she'll think you're pathetic, and..._

_...good grief! What if she falls for Raltharan? _Rosh furiously gnawed at his nails, barely noticing as the other students began to enter the dorms and get into bed. _He's smart, he'll pass with flying colors, he'll start flirting with her, and BAM! There go all my hopes and dreams! This is a living nightmare! _

Someone switched out the light. Rosh settled down in his bed. _Okay. Okay. Aim: I need to tell Jaden I, uh, I love her. Before Raltharan gets to her first. Yes, that's the aim. Now for the method. Uhh...I need to get her alone somehow. Bah, why did I waste all that time before? I should have just out and told her!  
_

"Rosh, you're thrashing all over the place." Jaden said from the next bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." _Wahhhh-haaaah! If only I had telepathy like Kyle! Okay. That's it. I give up._ Rosh relaxed and curled up on his side, clutching his pillow. _I'm a failure. I'll sit the exam tomorrow and then I'll just... waste away my life. A life of regret, it shall be, aye. Okay._

And with that, he fell asleep, very depressed.

* * *

**Will post part 2 later. The joy. Umm, yes, thanks for reading, if you did, reviews are appreciated, etc.**

**Sorry for OOC-ness. Umm, Rosh and Raltharan's song is to the tune of 'frere jacques' (sp?) Yeah...  
**


End file.
